


Jealous

by IAmTr4sh



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTr4sh/pseuds/IAmTr4sh
Summary: When Maya gets jealous, she gets possessive. When Maya gets possessive, Carina gets turned on.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this before, but here it goes...

Maya Bishop was not the type of woman who got jealous, but she really felt tested that night.

After finishing a rough shift, the captain decided to invite her team to Joe’s for a few drinks. Once she had returned to her office, Maya quickly dropped a text to her girlfriend, inviting her along and was delighted when she saw the words ‘Of course, bella! I’ll be there after my surgery’ flash up on her screen.

Maya arrived at the bar slightly later than the rest of her team, but she quickly grabbed a beer and made her way to the table where her friends were at.

“Captain! You made it!” Travis cheered.

“Yeah, sorry, I just had some things to sort at my apartment.”

After a few minutes of light conversation, Jack stood up from the table “Warren, you up for a game?” He asked as he pointed towards the darts board.

“Always! But be prepared to get your ass beat.” Ben chuckled and followed Jack towards the board.

“So...” Travis turned to face Maya “Where is your hot Italian lady?”

“Yeah, I wanna meet her.” Dean added. While the team had seen Carina at the station, and they had definitely _heard_ Carina in Maya’s office, she was yet to be officially introduced to the team.

The bell at the top of the door rang, signalling someone had arrived. “Actually, she’s just walked in now.” A smile appeared across Maya’s face.

Carina gave Maya a smile as she sauntered up to the bar to order a drink, but was approached by a tall man who was wearing a cocky smirk.

Maya’s smile quickly disappeared.

Andy looked up at her friend, then followed her line of sight to the bar. “You know, if you’re jealous, you could just go up there and talk to him.”

“I’m not jealous.” Maya retaliated as she picked at the label on her beer bottle, her foot tapping again the leg of the table.

“You’re not? ‘Cause you’ve been staring daggers at that guy ever since he started talking to Carina.” Vic joked back.

“I’m not jealous - I don’t get jealous.” She repeated as she took a sip from her bottle.

Carina chuckled at some probably lame joke the intruder had made then looked back at her girlfriend and offered her a suggestive look. While Maya knew Carina was just trying to tease her, she couldn’t help but feel a bit possessive.

But when he placed his hand on Carina’s arm, Maya had had enough and she stormed up towards the bar, filled with rage.

“I think you should back off, man.” Maya stepped in as she protectively wrapped an arm behind Carina’s back.

The guy looked at her with slight shock. God, he was an ass. “I’m just tryna buy her a drink, come on.”

“I think my girlfriend can buy her own drinks, thanks.” She retorted quickly, stepping slightly in front of Carina.

“Oh your girlfriend?” The man scoffed. “And what are you gonna do about it? Kick my ass? I mean, I’d be more scared of her, she’s a lot taller than you, shortstack.”

“You see, I don’t think my height plays a factor in my ass kicking abilities considering I’m a gold medal Olympian and the youngest fire captain at one of the best stations in Seattle. Then if you get through me, my whole team is back there too. You see that guy in the middle?” She pointed back to Dean who was sat at the table with the rest of 19 - he gave the man a short wave. “That’s Miller - he could bench two of you... for a warmup. Now, if you’ll excuse us.” Maya snapped, offering no other explanation before she grabbed Carina’s wrist and dragged her towards the bathroom at the back of the bar.

Carina was stunned into submission as she followed behind Maya and allowed herself to be pushed against the back of the door after it was closed and locked.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Maya growled, but when Carina went to open her mouth to speak, Maya pinned her hands against the door and kissed her, biting down on her lower lip, hard enough to force Carina to let out a low groan. Maya moved her mouth to Carina’s neck, biting and sucking, eliciting more moans and grunts.

“Maya…” Carina whimpered as Maya’s hands slid under her shirt, travelling up towards her breasts. She squeezed roughly before flicking Carina’s nipples over the thin material of her bra. Carina’s hips surged forward at this and Maya dropped her hand to her the hem of her short skirt, cupping her through her underwear.

“God, you are soaked,” Maya moaned, then looked up at Carina’s face, “Is this for me, babe?” She pulled Carina’s underwear aside and slid her fingertips through her folds, just avoiding her clit. Carina’s hips bucked forward again. “Are you wet for me?”

“It’s… yes, it’s all for you. Oh god, Maya, please!” Carina was begging already. It had been weeks since they had spent time together alone and she was desperate to feel her girlfriend’s body closer.

She plunged her middle finger into Carina, causing her head to hit against the door. “God, you’re so tight, baby. But I know that you wanted this,” Maya rasped into Carina’s ear, her finger gliding in and out of her with no resistance, “You wanted me to fuck you.” She repeated as she slipped a second finger into the taller girl.

“Sì…you feel so good.” Carina whispered, her right hand sliding into Maya’s hair. Maya took Carina’s free hand and guided it between her own legs, so Carina could feel the hidden bulge under her jeans. Carina gasped and pulled back to look at Maya. Her eyes were black.

It was Maya’s turn to gasp when Carina pulled the zipper down on her jeans and freed the dildo from its confines, running her hand along its shaft so that it pressed against Maya.

Before Maya had time to react, Carina sunk to her knees. She said nothing, grabbed the base of the purple toy, and wrapped her lips around the head. She jerked her hand as she slid her tongue over the silicone, wetting it, and she made a mental note at the way Maya breathily gasped at her actions.

“Fuck!” Maya’s brow furrowed at the pull of the insert and the way the device bumped her clit with every pump of Carina’s hand. She bit her lip and breathed through her nose, smiling as her girlfriend bobbed up and down on her fake appendage. Carina had only done this to Maya a few times, but seeing her girlfriend on her knees like that drove Maya wild every time.

Carina pulled back, licked her lips, looked at Maya, and then held eye contact as she slowly slid her mouth all the way down the length of the toy, until her nose tapped the blonde’s lower stomach.

“Good girl…” Maya grunted, and she watched as Carina stayed down on her cock for a few seconds before she slowly pulled off, took a breath, and then began bobbing her head on the tip and jerking the base with her hand. “My god, you’re so good at that, but right now I need to fuck you.”

She pulled Carina up from her kneeling position and spun her toward the sink, bending her over at the waist and yanking her skirt above her hips, tugging her underwear out of the way. Carina moaned and spread her legs wide open, pushing her ass back toward Maya. The site of Carina spread open that way drove Maya wild and she guided the tip of the toy to Carina’s entrance and slid herself inside with no hesitation, gripping her hips firmly.

“Maya!” Carina moaned, pushing her hips back against the toy. Maya pulled out completely before slamming into her again. “Scopami!” Carina moaned, “Harder, Maya. Dio mio... così buono.”

“Where are your manners?” Maya snarled into the brunette’s ear as she grabbed a fistful of her lover’s hair, pulling her up to meet Maya’s eyes. “Do you want me to pull out and leave you here? All worked up and aching to come?”

Carina shook her head frantically. “Please, Maya, fuck me harder... please!”

Maya slammed into her, pressing into her as much as she could and began fucking her at a frantic pace. Carina’s ass slapped against Maya’s hips in time with their thrusting - the sound only spurred Maya on more. 

“You’re mine,” she growled, and Carina shook her head in agreement as Maya plowed into her. “Always.”

“Si, cosi mi piaci, cosi!” Carina nodded desperately, her legs trembling. Maya could feel herself nearing orgasm as the insert of the toy pushed into her and she pounded into Carina relentlessly.

“Are you gonna come for me, baby?” Maya asked as she reached around Carina’s hips and began circling her clit with her fingertips. Carina nodded frantically in response. “Well, you better ask me for permission first.” She smirked.

“Per favore! P-please let me come, Maya... Mi stai facendo venire. I wanna come for you... please!” Carina begged, desperate to reach her orgasm.

“Come with me,” she commanded, and Carina immediately cried out. Maya could feel resistance against her cock as Carina came around it, covering the toy with her juices. The knowledge of her girlfriend coming pushed Maya over the edge, hips jerking erratically against Carina’s ass as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Their breathes began to settle until they both reached a steady pace and Maya gently slipped out of Carina.

“Well, that was...” Carina began as she ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

“...yeah.”

“You’re hot when you’re jealous.” She teased.

“Oh, I was _not_ jealous!”

“Really?” Carina giggled in disbelief.

“Really! I just didn’t like how that guy was talking to you, that’s all,” Maya snapped back in a playful manner. “Plus, you just wanted to get a reaction out of me.”

“Okay, that’s true, but I am definitely glad I did.”

The couple stood in comfortable silence while they readjusted their clothes so they could face Maya’s friends in a presentable manner.

“So...” Maya spoke up after a few minutes. “Your place or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn’t too much! Let me know what you thought and of any ideas you may have.


End file.
